A heroes Legacy
by shinhalliwell
Summary: Kara goes after a man on on a glider that has been trying to kill Tess and who has information on Zod,her, and the members of watch tower. While trying to capture him she and her new foe get sent into the future. A future where Zod is the king of the world. This is a Au fanfiction series which includes Olivers cousin Mason Rogers, Karas best friend.


_Authors Note_

_This Story is based off of my fanfiction Au stories of Kara where she does not leave earth and she meets her new best friend Mason Rogers,son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov after losing her memory in Detroit. Mason is Olivers cousin. My first Story was inspired by Charming writer. Kara lives with Mason who is a member of veritas and Patrcia Swanns ex fiance.I hope you enjoy my stories please leave a review thank you._

* * *

Kara continued typing at her desk at the daily planet when Clark placed a bagel along with a cup of coffee on her desk. Kara smiled looking up at her cousin. "Happy birthday cousin." Clark said sipping his coffee. "Thank you Kal el ! " Kara replied in her Linda attire taking a bite from her bagel. "So how is it living with a billionaire?" Clark asked Kara. "Great ,Mason is never really home because of work and when he is ,he is with Patricia at home in his private study talking about keeping us safe and taken care of. " Kara replied.

Clark examined his cousins facial expression then a light bulb lit up in his head "You are jealous of Patrica Swann!" Clark exclaimed. Kara rolled her eyes in response of his little cousins accusations. "No I'm not he is just a close friend. " Kara retorted. "Whatever you say I'm just messing with you. So what has he tried to buy you? Patrica said that they are both supposed to take care of all our needs and wants. She has tried to buy me suits and everything." Clark asked.

"Well he has deposited five hundred thousand dollars into my account yesterday but I made him take it back. Then there was this one time where he asked Happy to drive me back and to work everyday but I respectively asked him not to. He just tries so hard to look out for me I think because he see's me as someone who needs protection since I am a women and it annoys me sometimes." Kara confessed.

"Or maybe because he is your friend. He could be trying to help you look more normal. You shouldn't fly to work everyday not when there is people out there looking for supergirl and the blur. As for the five hundred thousand - wait you sure you two aren't dating?" Clark whispered to kara sitting on her desk.

"Okay I'll get happy to drive me back and forth from work and no we aren't dating he said it was a thank you for saving his life from Augo but I told him he was my friend and friends don't pay friends to save their lives. Mason is really giving and I'm not used to being looked after from a male so it's hard to except his help sometimes. I offered to give him money for bills and he wouldn't take it saying that it would be disrespectful to take my money when I save millions of lives all the time." Kara whispered.

Lois ran into the scene "Hi Linda, Smallville have you heard about the mystery man on the glider?" Lois asked. Both kryptonians looked at one another. "No." both stated clueless. "Well he's after Tess Mercer as we speak and theres a plane coming towards us!" Before Lois ,Clark and Kara could get up they all saw the plane come to a stop in front of the glass windows. They looked closer and it was stoped by a blue force field with a man in a full body battle suit on a jet glider. The only thing that covered his face was a mask shaped like a hawk that had lens covering his eyes and the mask went from his forehead to his nose. The lens had a built in tracking device. As soon as his eyes met Karas and Clarks he took the plane with him that was filled with hundreds of people. Clark gave Kara the look and she went into the Elevator to change into her supergirl suit chasing after the man who dropped the plane off at the nearest air port waiting for Karas arrival. Kara flew into him pinning him to the ground with her bare hands knocking him off his jet glider.

"Why are you after Tess Mercer and what were you planning on doing with that plane?!" Kara demanded. The man didn't answer Kara turned around and looked at the plane. "It went out of control thanks to one of your people ,his name is Zod he has his powers now and he is a threat. Tess mercer is a part of his plans therefore she must die." the man replied in a disguised voice similar to green arrows.

Kara sat on top of the man pinning his arms down shocked. The man smirked. Kara clenched her teeth "Why should I believe you! What's so funny?" Kara snapped. "I really like this position that we are in." the man replied in a goofy laugh. Kara smacked him and he groaned in pain. "Like that too smart ass?" she asked. He smirked"A little." he replied.

Kara clenched her right hand "Look the plane being there and me stopping the plane is proff that Im on your side. Tess Mercer is Lex luthors succesor he intrusted her with his money and company do you honestly think she isnt working with Zod? After all he did attempt to kill Clark do you think she wouldn't do the same by zods up bringing? Who do you think released him?" the man asked.

Kara took in the information she received "How do you know about Zod and us ? Where are you getting this information?" Kara asked. "Look how would you look killing the guy that saved those people on that plane ? That would be bad for your image am I correct? I'd love to tell you more but I have a job to do." he replied. Before Kara could respond she felt a kryptonite dart hit her back from the mans glider. The man rolled Karas week body off of her walking back on his glider. Blowing her a kiss "Bye bye sweat cheeks." he replied glancing at her then the fbi who were coming there way. He went up in the air to leave but shook his head"shit," he cursed under his breath. Taking Kara in one sweep move out of the Fbis hands and threw her on his back flying on his jet to watch tower crashing in through the skylight placing her on the ground next to Chloe.

Oliver pointed his bow and arrow at the man "What have you done to her!Unless you want a arrow going straight through you i recommend stepping away from supergirl and putting your hands above your head slowly" Oliver yelled.

The guy payed Oliver no attention "Do be a doll and take the dart out when I leave. She's a real pest." he said getting ready to fly away. Oliver attempted to shoot the man but he caught olivers arrow with one hand without looking at it crushing the arrow "You were always such a hot head Ollie" the mystery man mumbled smiling leaving the three team mates in awe while he flew away. Chloe went to Karas side taking out the dart throwing it into the fireplace.

Kara got right back up. "Are you okay? Who is he?" Chloe asked concerned. "I don't know but he warned me about Zod and Tess Mercer butt he knows more im going after him." Kara replied. "Kara did you see what he did to you? You could have died the first one looked like a warning next time he won't be so nice. " Chloe warned. Oliver walked down stairs "I saw a suit similar to that before . It's design is similar to what Harry Osborn has but more advanced . " Oliver stated.

"But it looks like his glider is his weakness just take away the glider and you are good. IT's possible that he has a built in tracking device in his mask, this man if he really did make it is smarter then anyone we have ever met and me just be careful." Chloe said putting on her ear piece.

"What about tess is she safe?" Kara asked.

"Oh her? Don't worry about her she's with Dinah. If he does have information on Zod we have to capture him." Oliver stated thinking back about the man on the gliders last words to him. Kara got back into action and went after the man "He also said that Tess was protecting Zod and that she was the reel reason for Augo and Zod plus his men being set free. It was like he had no attention of causing havoc ,only to warn us. Plus he saved me from the Fbi." Kara said into her earpiece while scanning the city for this mystery man.

"Kara he shot you with a krptonite filled dart that could have killed you your new friend doen't seem all to friendly he knows about your weakness and Clarks we can not let him get away ." Chloe said looking through the citys cameras when out of nowhere all her computers started shutting down one by one. "Oh no." Chloe said trying to get the computers back on running her hand through her hair in frustration. "What's wrong?" Kara asked. "Our new friend blowed my chances of giving you a hand this second hold on." Chloe said trying to fix the problem putting her big brain into use. "I need you guys to Call Dinah and tell her to be ready to fight." Kara warned. "Roger that! Oliver call Mason so he hack into this mans tracking device so we can locate him my hands are full and his computers are more advanced then ours and are actually online. " Chloe asked having a hard time getting back online. Oliver took his phone out calling Mason.

Kara flew to Lex's old mansion and spotted Black Canary on the floor outside not moving. Kara went to her side ex raying her making sure she was okay. Kara left to go inside seeing that Tess was okay. "Canary is out cold." Kara said ex raying the mansion she saw two figures. "Kara grab Tess excelerate back and knock this guy out then bring him here without the glider. A.c will come and pick it up." Chloe instructed. Kara excelerated into the room knocking the man off his glider then taking Tess to the Daily planet to her office chair. When Kara got back in nano seconds the man was groaning in pain struggling to get up running back to his glider while Kara went after the glider pushing a panel on it that was left unnoticed . The man ran into her trying to stop her from sending herself to the future which unfortunately happened leaving the two engulfed in a flash of blue light.


End file.
